random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 2
SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds '''SCP-2317', real name Baal, is an obese humanlike creature of immense proportions: estimated height if fully erect is over two hundred kilometers. Horns resembling tree branches sprout from its head, which lacks a lower jaw. Entire body is covered in millions of overlapping plate-like scales. Seven heavy hooks are embedded in the entity's back, each one attached to a heavy steel chain connected to the lower end of one of the seven pillars embedded in the ceiling of the chamber. Saying its codename, SCP-2317, does nothing. If a character says, or types, "Baal", then a massive, demonic portal will open up on the polar opposite side of the planet that the affected mortal is on, and then SCP-2317 will begin its process of planetary consumption. This is the reason why its real name must always be redacted all the time. * Item Number: SCP-2317 * Object Class: Keter Apollyon — Baal's skin can endure damage that not even BLASTER could, and he can easily counter galaxy-destroying hyperlasers with hyperlasers of his own, which is fired from his eye. * Special Containment Procedures: Irrelevant — After breaking free, the seven hooks in Baal's back have been broken by the entity's full, unleashed catastrophic power. * Gender: Male (but referred to as "it" because "it" is dehumanizing). * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Devourer Demon — One-eyed colossi that consume matter in order to survive. They are extremely enormous, that every single one of their moves cause natural disasters to happen, especially earthquakes and tsunamis. They don't have a mouth on their head, but instead, their mouth is located on their stomach. They digest matter with a black hole located inside their stomach-mouth. * Weapon of Choice: The Maw — The mouth located on Baal's abdomen, which contains a black hole instead of digestive organs. * Agenda: World Eater — Baal consumes entire planets, or even stars and other kinds of celestial bodies in order to survive, and really enjoys doing so. Chara Fantasy Created by Scientedfic Lord English Fulgur, the Lord of Lightning Having enslaved humanity in the Draconian timeline since the beginning of man, Fulgur has rose to power from the weakest of the many dragons in the Draconian Earth into the most powerful one by forcing them to build "Fulgurian Temples" all over Draconian Earth, and the Draconian human colonies. The Fulgurian Temples were places of worship dedicated to Fulgur, where humans bestow Fulgur with electrical supplies for his meals, and build electrical generators for Fulgur to become more powerful. To this day, the Lord of Lightning has many vassal races under his command to bestow him more power. However, some of the vassal races have rebelled against him, thinking that if they stop generating electricity for Fulgur, he'd become weaker. But he didn't, and alas, it was too late for them. As they barraged Fulgur with every weapons they've got, all Fulgur did was to smite them, and flew away to another planet. Fulgur was also one of the guards of the extremely hot and toxic planet Radia, where he fought Phoenix, but was eventually killed after Phoenix went rage mode on him and threw him towards Astro, who shot him off the island using a throwback forcefield and causing him to disintregrate in the hot atmosphere. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Storm Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who are glowing purple dragons that live in places with high electron concentration. They like to avoid contact with other societies, and can turn into electrons as such, but live very well in packs together or with other true dragons. They have unbelievable electrical abilities and feed on energy and electricity, but won't drain a living being of those unless they're killing it. * Weapon of Choice: Tachyon — A powerful energy lance that can impale some of the strongest materials with ease. It's made of particles that are capable of travelling faster than light, hence the name. * Agenda: Power Hunger — The reason he's enslaving entire civilizations to produce large amount of electricity is all because so he could gain more power by absorbing them. Flowey, the Omega Flower Fun fact: At this point, even Flowey himself is annoyed by mortals who compares other evil flowers, like Cagney Carnation, to him. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Golden Flower * Weapon of Choice: Bullets Friendliness Pellets and thorns * Agenda: Antagonism and Power Hunger — Just like your typical villain: Antagonize the heroes, and gain "unlimited" power. Son Goku, the Fallen Saiyan Once a savior who fought planet-destroying villains such as Frieza, in Story Arc, he eventually turned evil from his lust for battle. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people * Race: Saiyan * Weapon of Choice: Ki Manipulation * Agenda: Blood Knight — This evil Goku lives for killing, but not before a good fight. He'll fight both heroes and villains alike for the fun of it. The only people who he won't fight against are the Creators themselves, and other Anti-Creators. The people he goes after are often important figures with great strength and influence. Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocalypse Pestilence is just one of the countless Apocalyptic Harbingers, which are sapient organisms created by Otherspace, that would be unleashed by the Creators in case of the extremely low chance of the multiverse becoming beyond saving. The idea was quickly scrapped due to arguments made by both Elodian and Ivaris alike, including the fact that these entities were made after the First Cataclysm. So, the Apocalyptic Harbingers were quickly disintegrated by Elodian. But Pestilence managed to escape, and became one of the Anti-Creators as a result. While he can create plagues by himself, he needs the help of his corporation, named Plague Inc., to help him develop his plagues. Because initially, the only plagues he could create were easily cured. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people * Race: Horseman of the Apocalypse — Sapient entities who were born for destruction, and each of them embodies a destructive aspect. * Weapon of Choice: Poison/Disease Morphing — The ability to turn any part of the user's body into any kind of poisons or diseases. * Agenda: Multiversal Infection — His goal is to infect every beings who are not Anti-Creators or Creators with an incurable plague, which cannot be cured at all, unless the Creators are involved. Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather Mastiff Trevor, best known as Mastiff Tremor due to his weight his powers, is a 46 year-old sapient canid being. Born to a mid-class family, Tremor thought that what he got was not enough, and demanded more of the world. These requests were all denied, so Tremor tried to get his own way through shady activities. Tremor signed deals in secret with companies to give him the money he needed to set up his mansion... and then he used his power to overthrow the governmental powers which he desired for his own. Thus begins the rule of Mastiff Tremor. Tremor converted his home city into a criminal syndicate. He utilized his newfound power to send out militant forces to conquer nearby villages, towns and cities, and to oppress any resistance to his rule. As this happened, he set up even more shadowy deals, this time with other criminal foundations which he would eventually merge with his own. The remaining Governmental forces couldn't stop Tremor's reign. 20 years later, and almost nothing changed. The cities, crime syndicates and other corporate entities were still being forced under the control. Military action still suppressed resistance. The Government was still in shambles, and Tremor was still fat. In secret, though, new experiments were being started by Tremor to create the perfect soldiers to enforce his rule. Subjects were kidnapped daily by Tremor's Squad T-0 and sent to the laboratories to be experimented on. Such experiments resulted in Modification to Agents Beta and Delta, A photoreceptive warrior, a being with the ability to absorb certain amulets and a being able to summon phantom objects, alongside many more. Two of them escaped. Tremor is still like this to this day. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — He'll give you the evil services, as long as you pay for them. * Race: Canid Humanoid * Weapon of Choice: His vast army and his money reserves. * Agenda: Crime and enforcement of crime. Trivia *Mastiff Tremor's name is based on a mistranslation by Google Translate. Ruxoz Arrih, the Night Skean The man behind the extinction of the Egerans. Once the Skean Emperor, he forced the Skeans to pillage everything from the Egerans, keep the valuables for himself, reverse-engineer the technology, then destroy the original ones. Ruxoz himself participated on the war as well, charging his feathers with superpowers, to turn them from mundane sharp feathers to highly destructive feathers. As the war rages on, at this point, nobody were willing to work for him, but the reason they still haven't directly turned against him was because he's said to have countered who attempted to assassinate him with his explosive feathers. After the Egerans were extinct, unbeknownst to him at first, a rebel leader has already rallied literally every single one of the Skeans to defect from him and starts a new empire. But this didn't concern him at all. In fact, he's skilled at creating an entire species henchmen who are always loyal to their creator: Mooks. After the Egerans' extinction, nothing that hinted at their existence were left behind, except for one superstructure. So, he set his ultimate desire: Utter destruction of the Sky Jungle. These days, the Sky Jungle's artificial intelligence, which the Egerans named "Hegemone", became aware that Ruxoz is hunting her down, so she escaped as far away from Ruxoz as possible. She ended up at Radia, where the Sky Jungle stayed for a week, and she didn't go any farther because, in the present, the Sky Jungle's fuel is at 0.0014 percent. Meaning, she could only stay afloat for 1 day before crashing into the planet. Hegemone was desperate, for she is unable to do anything to refuel herself. But then things got a lot worse when she found out that not only does Ruxoz know about her current location, he hasn't given up on pursuing her as well. But fortunately, the heroes have arrived just in time to help the Sky Jungle, while finding the Guardian and the Disruptor of Radia to destroy. However, by this point, Ruxoz is already making his final moves against her. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Skean — Four-eyed avian humanoids who can imbue their feathers with superpowers, if they had at least one. Ruxoz have many of them, and that's why he's the most feared among the Skeans. * Weapon of Choice: Razor-sharp feathers * Agenda: Destruction of the Egeran artifacts Jar Jar Binks, the Sith Lord The man behind the man. The true leader of the First Order. This is the ultimate villain of the Star Wars universe. Saying "Jar Jar Binks" or any variations of the name when conspiring against him will cause a Ben Swolo statue to appear and literally seduces the speaking mortal to the Dark Side. This will happen as well if someone outright says "Darth Jar Jar." A way to get around this is to call him "Snoke." * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: Gungan * Weapon of Choice: Lightsaber * Agenda: Multiversal Conquest Seifer Vexx, the Necromancer A powerful lich who really likes necroposting. He was initially a newborn energy-based lifeform who just happened to be able to consume souls. He desperately wandered everywhere in a galaxy that's now described as the "Graveyard Galaxy", where almost everything were destroyed for a millennium ago, and the souls that once populated the galaxy have decayed. Except for one planet. When he grew older, he's still very weak due to the lack of souls to consume. However, due to his nature, he doesn't starve, and that he only needed to eat souls to get stronger. He eventually found out that this highly-populated planet just exploded, so he quickly flew there and spent all week consuming souls. Eventually, he became much stronger than he was before, to the point of being able to manifest a physical form for himself. And he has already set his goal: To consume even more souls, either billions of weak ones or a few strong ones, in order to become even stronger than before. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Soul Eater — An energy being who don't need food to survive, but instead consume souls to get stronger. A lot of these entities are power-hungry due to their past selves of being weaker than humans, but become much more powerful after consuming the souls of the others. * Weapon of Choice: Reaper Scythe * Agenda: Power Hunger — He wants to consume more souls in order to get stronger. Grimm, the Count of Darkness '''Grimm Tepes Dracula' is a Shadow Vampire who is the founder of The Darkness, a group of dark creatures who antagonized Oinite and co. and was responsible for Chrono's corruption into Anti-Chrono. He is formerly a scientist who experimented with supernatural things, and he created the Shadow Plague by EXPUNGED. However, he ultimately became Patient Zero of the Plague. There are two plagues named the "Shadow Plague": One that turns entities into vampires (like the one from Plague Inc.), and one that turns entities into shadows. The Shadow Plague that he was infected with is the original one, but he split it into two kinds of Shadow Plagues. He has decided to embrace the Darkness, and decided to bring eternal eclipses to various planets; by forcefully positioning the planets' moon(s) in a way that will block its star. If the planet doesn't have a moon, then he'll create one himself. And then he decided that he shouldn't be doing this alone, so he formed a group composed of creatures relating to the darkness, or the night. And not only that, he also decided to spread the Shadow Plague as well, so contagious that it used to spread throughout multiple galaxies. Long live The Darkness. He is particularly good friends with the Snatcher, due to their similarities as shadows. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Shadow Vampire — Tall, slender beings who are incorporeal, causing attacks to phase through them. They're only vulnerable to attacks that are made of pure energy, dark/shadow attacks, or other kinds of incorporeal attacks. *'Weapon of Choice:' Claws, dark powers, vampirism, etc. *'Agenda:' Spreading the darkness across the Multiverse. Draedon, the Mad Scientist His body is composed of nanomachines, which allow him to do things such as phasing through attacks or turning into grey goo to absorb his enemies. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Cyborg Human * Weapon of Choice: Exo-tier weapons * Agenda: Assisting other Anti-Creators — He was an artificial human who was created by the Blue Dragon specially for this purpose. 000 Incarnation, the Inexplicable Virus 000 Incarnation, more commonly known as 000, is a rather narcissistic virus made by Flytech, originally to show how to make lots of amazing stuff. However, once this virus infected someone’s computer, he escaped and is now in our world. He unfairly possesses anyone and anything he finds, making him tricky to defeat. However, any incorruptible and unphaseable substance (like Aggron’s jar) are able to hold him and prevent him from escaping. However, for this to work, he must either be weakened or distracted. * '''Gender:' Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Supervirus — A supernatural computer virus who is a sentient being. And they can not only infect computers and phones, but they can infect anything as well. * Weapon of Choice: His ability to possess any object. * Agenda: Corrupt the current universe into anew where evil reigns supreme. The Puppetmaster Originally the edgiest of all the Anti-Creators... but now, he's... uhhh... Flamboyanco. The Puppetmaster is a skeletal Anti-Creator best known for his powers over people through his magic... and also his insane flamboyancy as of late. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Skeleton * Weapon of Choice: His ability to control the mind and movements of other entities, whom are called "puppets". He has gained a huge collection of these "puppets" over the years. * Agenda: Destroy the Multiverse. The Reaper * Gender: ??? * Alignment: ??? * Race: ??? * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Agenda: ??? Hulga Hulga is a giant woman, standing at roughly 50 feet tall. She used to be a very beautiful lady, but trying to defy a magician caused her to not only be a giant, but also have her beauty ripped out. As a result, she now desires to eliminate beauty so that she can be the most beautiful once more. As a giant, she has rather sluggish movement, but she possesses super strength, super sight, and super hearing. She also can employ a fair amount of blunt weapons. Beauty can blind her, but the beauty has to be at the level of the likes of Marilyn Monroe. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Giant — Just a giant human, though notably ugly. * Weapon of Choice: Most blunt objects or weapons. * Agenda: To become the most beautiful person again by destroying everything more beautiful than herself. Nereza * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: Gravity Dragon — One of the diverse subspecies of the godly Celestial Dragons race. They have the powers to manipulate gravity and electromagnetism, two of the four fundamental forces. * Weapon of Choice: Super Strength — Aside from being able to manipulate two of the four fundamental forces, she also possesses immense physical strength, even by Celestial Dragon standards. * Agenda: Goddess of Destruction — This is her role even before she became an Anti-Creator. She balances the multiverse by destroying portions of it. However, she got too immersed into her job that she is now doing it out of pure sadism. Scarlett * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Mirage Dragon — A scarlet-skinned, long-tongued Celestial Dragon with insect wings who can shapeshift into other characters, heroes and villains alike, at will. These doppelganger forms will have all of the originals' powers and weapons. They can use other illusion-based powers if needed. ** However, those shapeshifted forms will be as powerful as her normal form; not too weak or too powerful. If those characters are weaker than her by default, then her doppelganger form will be stronger. If those characters are stronger than her by default, then her doppelganger form will be weaker. * Weapon of Choice: Imitation — This is her main power. She can transform into other entities and gain their weapons at will. She also get to know about their personality traits, gain access to their memories and weapons. * Agenda: Assassination — To assassinate heroes who are potential threats to the Anti-Creators. M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S. M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S. is a female robot in human skin that represents immorality and lust. Unlike most other Anti-Creators, she actually loves the heroes (well, the male ones), and seeks to make love to them to satisfy her own desires. Her acronym is Master In Sex, Tyrannical Rampant Erotic Serenading Slut. As a matter of fact, her want for sex and love rivals, if not outright beats, Alexis' similar desire. She dresses in some elegant 18th-century dress, though don't let that mistake of thinking that she doesn't fight. She knows some combat skills, being about as powerful as Sci the Robot, but she tends to use her mind and her body more often. Her body itself is rather durable, being able to withstand continuous meteor showers before. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Whim follower and individualistic * Race: Robot * Weapon of Choice: Either her mind or her body, though she knows how to fight fairly well * Agenda: To fulfill her sexual desires by having sex with literally every single male in the universe. The 44th Anti-Creator Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators Category:Lists